


Present

by bofurs_laugh



Series: Sherlock Advent Series [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, I finally got them to kiss!, Kissing, Let's celebrate, Lovers, M/M, Puppies, Slash, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurs_laugh/pseuds/bofurs_laugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock surprises John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you now, Sherlock and John have reached a new level to their relationship, so if you find slash uncomfortable than you might not want to read. It's just kissing for now though. The fluff is killing me in this one, what did I write? I did not plan for this at all.
> 
> I do want to thank everyone who has left kudos and commented, it really means a lot to me and inspires me to keep posting. 
> 
> I do not own Sherlock
> 
> and any mistakes are mine and I do apologize for them. 
> 
> I dedicate this to everyone who has read any of my stories as a thank you.

Sherlock refused to tell John why they were driving to the country. Normally they would just take a train from Waterloo Station, but the detective said something about crowds and late trains so he had let the matter drop. Of course that didn't sate his curiosity and Sherlock wasn't helping with his smug smile. What was the git up to?

“Lestrade seemed surprised to see us,” John remarked. “So he must not have sent a text like you said.” Sherlock kept his eyes on the road, but his fingers had tightened on the steering wheel. The detective rarely lost his calm indifference so John knew he had snagged a thread. All there was left to do was tug until it came undone.

“He merely forgot,” Sherlock corrected. “You know how stressed he can get.”

“Really,” John laughed. “Like I'm going to believe that Sherlock. I know you aren't telling me something.” The detective sighed but refused to say more. John had him cornered but the chance of getting a full answer out of Sherlock was still unlikely.

“You will find out in time John, just have a little patience,” Sherlock assured the older man. “We still have an hour or so until we get there, you should get some sleep.” John was going to give the detective a piece of his mind, but ultimately decided that perhaps some peace and quiet would be better. At least if he slept the rest of the way he wouldn't have to deal Sherlock's driving.

“Just make sure you don't leave me in the car when we get there, I know how you get when you have scented blood,” John requested as he rested his head against the window. Sherlock sighed and pulled his scarf from around his neck before handing the warm material to the doctor.

“You won't get any rest like that,” Sherlock stated when John didn't move to take the article of clothing right away. The blue material felt softer than usual in John's hands and even better between his head and the cold window. Wrapped in Sherlock's scent brought John a comfort he hadn't felt since his childhood when he didn't have a care in the world and soon sleep claimed his wearied mind and body.

 

 

 

John woke to Sherlock's gentle prodding. He was just happy to realize that they had made it to their destination alive and that he hadn't drooled on the detective's scarf. That would have been embarrassing enough that John might have done something he would have regretted later.

“She's waiting,” Sherlock announced solemnly like it was some crime boss they were meeting. Lord he hoped it wasn't some criminal leader because sleep was still there on the edge of his mind. He hadn't even thought to bring a gun, which was just ridiculous now that he thought about it. God he was loosing his head.

“Right, well shall we?” John gestured Sherlock ahead of him because he had no idea where they were suppose to be heading and Sherlock most certainly did. The detective had parked near what appeared to be a rather stately manner, but John still had no idea what was actually to suppose to happen and Sherlock better not get them killed because John was having a nice day despite waking up nauseous. Just as Sherlock stepped up to the door, it swung open to reveal an elderly lady with white hair and facial features that reminded him of someone.

“Sherlock,” her voice was soft but authoritative.

“Mummy,” the detective kissed her cheek and John wanted to say something but his mind was coming up blank. Bloody hell Sherlock had taken him to his family's estate in the country. Were they a couple now?

“Gladstone has been very impatient for your arrival dear, you best get John inside before the poor man falls down.” Sherlock blinked and turned just in time to see John sway on his feet. 

“I thought you were feeling better,” Sherlock accused him even as he held John's arm tightly. 

“So did I?” the doctor confessed as the detective escorted him inside the warm home. 

“I'll have George make some tea,” Mrs. Holmes left them standing in the entry way. John wanted to take a look at everything, but he feared that if Sherlock let him go he would float away. There were Christmas decorations everywhere and twinkling fairy lights adorned the grand staircase that John could glimpse through the nearest archway. It was like he had stepped into some regency film dressed for the holidays.

“Tedious,” Sherlock hissed under his breath. John didn't have time to ask before a loud commotion took his attention away from the detective. “Here comes your present John.” The doctor couldn't be more confused but then a scrapping noise caught his attention followed by a puppy running around the corner toward him. A British bulldog puppy with a little red ribbon tied around his neck launched itself at John and the man barely had the overexcited dog in his arms before it was licking his face with wild abandon. 

“Gladstone,” Sherlock reprimanded but there was a warmth in the detective's voice that John rarely heard.

“A puppy?” John asked as he nuzzled Gladstone's wet nose.

“I found him that night after you went home and I thought that he needed someone to look after him, just like I do,” Sherlock admitted quietly. 

“Oh Sherlock,” John laughed and hugged the man, squishing Gladstone between them. The puppy merely barked and tried to chew on Sherlock's scarf before the detective held up a small chew toy that had been in his belstaff.

“Is that a skull?” John exclaimed. Gladstone ignored them and happily chewed on the bright white skull, his tail wagging excitedly.

“I had this specially made, all the others were dull.” John kept himself from tearing up because it would make Sherlock uncomfortable, but he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so utterly happy and content with his life. God it had only been seven months since he had thought about giving up and now he was the happiest he's been in years.

“I want to kiss you right now,” John blurted and before he could take back the words he hadn't meant to speak, Sherlock was leaning in and kissing him with a fierce passion he didn't know the detective had. John ended the kiss first, but only because Gladstone had decided to start chewing on his hand to get the man's attention. He let the puppy go and laughed as he watched it run down the hall.

“That went better than I had anticipated,” Sherlock confessed.  John smiled and kissed him again. 

 

 


End file.
